


A Year Later

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	A Year Later

Clint sighs and cuddles closer to the person next to him. He stares at the date on the clock. It’s been one year since the invasion of New York. So much has changed since then. He left as soon as he was cleared for duty. Did not say goodbye to anybody, not even Natasha. Made his way back to LA, back to Jim Street. Clint likes to believe that Fury doesn’t know he’s here but he can’t be sure. Two months after the invasion he contacted Jim and told him the truth. After saying that he was still in love with Jim, Jim asked him to come back. Fuller and Hondo also gave Clint his job back on SWAT after he told him everything, even the team welcomed him with open arms.

Clint felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a kiss being pressed into the back of his neck. “You okay?” Clint smiles and rests his hand over Jim’s. “I don’t know. It’s been a year since the invasion.” Jim tightens his grip and pulls Clint onto his lap, “Want to talk about it?”

Clint sighs softly, “After I was cleared for duty, I left and never said goodbye to any of them, not even my best friend. She must hate me.” Jim rubs Clint’s sides, not saying anything, knowing it was better to let him get everything out into the open. Clint sighs again and relaxes into Jim’s chest. “I’m not feeling good Jimmy.” “What’s bothering you baby?” “I feel like throwing up.” Jim sets Clint on the bed and kisses his cheek, “I’ll go get you something from the kitchen.” “Thank you.” Clint replies, laying back down and starring at his engagement ring, thinking.

Clint snaps out of his thoughts as Jim sits down on the bed. Jim holds up a box and bottle, “Crackers and ginger ale.” Clint smiles and accepts the crackers. “We have a day off, what would you like to do?” Clint looks up at Jim, “Anything you would like to do Jimmy.” “How about we spend the day wandering the beach?” Clint nods in response.

An hour later, the couple wander outside to the sandy beach. Clint pulls Jim towards the area where they always set up their site. Clint curls up against Jim’s chest, while sitting between his legs. Clint intertwines their fingers. “You know, I’ve always liked the sun.” Jim snorts, “Really? I could have sworn that you hated the sun.” “I hate the heat but I love the sunlight.” “Makes sense.” Jim replies, kissing the top of Clint’s head.

After a few minutes of silence and watching the waves crash against the rocks, “Jimmy, can we talk about the wedding?” “Of course.” “I want at least Natasha there.” “Okay, how are you going to contact her?” Clint sighs and shrugs, “I don’t know. I’m having trouble with that.” “Barton, is that you?” Clint head snaps up and meets the eyes of the one and only Tony Stark.

Clint looks to Tony’s right and sees Pepper Potts walking up. Clint’s grip tightens on Jim’s hand, “Tony, Pepper, what are you doing here?” “On vacation, not expecting to see an old teammate, an old friend, who disappeared.” Tony responds. Clint and Jim both stand up. “I’m so sorry. I needed to get the hell out of New York.” Tony shrugs in response, knowing how that feels. Pepper steps up, slaps Clint than hugs him tightly with tears in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry Pepper. So sorry.” Clint mumbles. Pepper shakes her head and pulls away, stepping back next to Tony. Clint takes a deep breath. “Pepper, Tony, this is my fiancé, Jim Street. Jim this is Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, two very good friends.” Jim shakes their hands. The four sit back down. “How did our favorite archer end up in LA?” Tony asks.

“I met Jim on an old case that I did for SHIELD. I fell in love with him during the case and when Fury pulled me back, I was devastated. My life changed. After New York, I got to thinking and I decided that as soon as I was cleared, I was gone. I needed Jim, I got my old job back on SWAT. So, here I am, one year later.” Clint tells Tony, squeezing Jim’s hand and looking up at Tony, meeting his eyes.

“I went looking for you a couple days after the invasion to ask you to move in but when I went to your room at HQ I found Natasha. She told me that you had left without telling anybody. She was devastated that you didn’t say goodbye to her. She would have came with you, you know. She has a relationship with Rogers.” Tony tells Clint.

“Which she wouldn’t have if she came with me. She’s happier in New York. She felt like she belonged. I feel like shit for doing that to her but I couldn’t ask her to change her life because I needed a change in scenery.” Clint responds with tears in his eyes.

“When are you two getting married?” Pepper asks. Jim wraps his arms around Clint, “Two weeks.” Clint grabs his backpack that he always brings with him outside. Clint pulls out the invitations that were addressed to the Avengers, Pepper, Phil, Fury, and Hill. “I didn’t know how you guys would react to these.

Pepper took the invitations. “I thought you sent those already.” Jim says loud enough that Clint could only hear. Clint shrugs and cuddles into Jim. “We would come if you still want us to.” Tony tells Clint. “Really?” “Of course Clint.” Pepper replies with a small smile.

Clint smiles, “Will you guys come?” Tony and Pepper both nod. “I’ll send these to New York for the others if you want.” Tony offers. Clint hides his face in Jim’s shoulder, “That would be great, thank you.” Jim responds. “Why are you two in LA and not Malibu?” Clint says, turning slightly to look at Tony. “Needed a change in scenery.” Tony responds with a smirk.

 


End file.
